


Queen Clarion's Secret

by dmrobb (october1)



Category: Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october1/pseuds/dmrobb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Clarion has an evil twin sister who fled Pixie Hollow ages ago. She has now returned, determined to cause trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Queen Clarion shivered as she glided down the long hallway into the heart of the Pixie Dust Tree for her weekly meeting with the Seasonal Ministers and guild supervisors. She struggled to ignore the deep discomfort that filled her but the constant tingle along her wings was unmistakable, an incongruous combination of burning and coldness.

“Is everything all right, Your Majesty?” She was instantly surrounded by her courtiers, their faces drawn with concern. “You’re not ill, are you?” 

Clarion forced a smile and, without glancing back, knew her wings held an unnatural gleam. “No, but thank you. I’ll be fine.”

It was a lie. That sensation meant only one thing and it was bad. Very bad. But the last thing she wanted was to worry her staff. 

She took a deep breath to compose herself and, lifting her head higher, glided into the Meeting Chamber. 

“But why wouldn’t it work?” chimed Zarina’s eager voice as Clarion entered. Since Zarina was, so far, Pixie Hollow’s only Alchemist talent and therefore technically its leader, she was permitted to attend these meetings. She usually dominated them with her constant questions and new ideas, which Clarion found admirable. But Zarina tended to annoy the more hidebound Ministers and supervisors. “A lot of the Winter fairies are eager to see what the Mainland is like in summer. They can go to Fairy Camp and even experiment with Warm talents. Periwinkle wants to try out garden, while Spike and Gliss—”

Zarina instantly quieted. All eyes turned toward Clarion. 

“We apologize for starting without you, Your Majesty,” Hyacinth, the Minister of Spring said with a bow, “but Zarina here has some ideas about talent exchange that just couldn’t wait.”

Warmth filled Clarion as she gazed down at Zarina, who stood between Fairy Gary and Fairy Mary, her eyes sparkling with eagerness. Since her return to Pixie Hollow, she had created healing dusts as well as some that enabled the Warm and Winter fairies to visit one another’s worlds without harm. Rumor even had it she was working on a cure for broken wings. 

Although Clarion longed for Zarina to succeed, doubt overpowered her strong desire. She refused to reveal this to Lord Milori just yet since she didn’t wish to raise his hopes unnecessarily. In all of Pixie Hollow’s countless years, the only cure for broken wings was reserved for those fairies fortunate enough to have Arrived with a twin.

Clarion briefly mulled this over. Was “fortunate” the correct word? It certainly was for Tinker Bell and Periwinkle, but not always....

The uncomfortable feeling pulsed through Clarion’s wings yet again. She cleared her throat and faced the Council. 

“I’m afraid it’s my turn to apologize. Something urgent has come up and I must cancel today’s meeting.” She struggled to ignore the disappointed expression on Zarina’s face. Fairy Gary placed a comforting hand on the younger fairy’s shoulder. “We will discuss talent exchange at a later time. I’m sorry. You are all dismissed, except for Lord Milori and Fairy Mary.” 

Puzzled mumblings hummed through the group as they filed out. 

“Don’t worry, Zarina,” Gary murmured as they left the chamber. “You’ll get your chance at the next meeting. Queen Clarion always keeps her word.”

Milori hurried to Clarion’s side once the chamber was empty, his brown eyes filled with concern. “You’re shivering.” Clarion gulped back a sigh as he pulled her into his muscular arms. “And your wings. The last time I saw them sparkle like that was…” His voice trailed off as if he couldn’t continue.

She peered back. They glittered more intensely than ever, like fire sparks instead of pixie dust. 

“It’s _her_.” Mary’s voice was tinged with a mixture of fear and rage. “After all these years, she’s returned, hasn’t she?”

Still clutched in Milori’s embrace, Clarion forced herself to nod. “I’m afraid so. There’s no other explanation. I felt her presence since early this morning.”

“Oh, what could she possibly want?” Mary tugged at her fingers.

“I wish I knew.” Clarion reluctantly drifted away from Milori and glided toward the nearest window, which had a view of Spring Valley. Fairies and sparrow men fluttered about, tending to their talents: garden fairies painted flowers while animal talents herded butterflies, and water fairies decorated everything with glinting dewdrops. Pixie Hollow looked peaceful, running exactly as it should. She sighed, momentarily relieved. But how long would that last? 

“No trouble yet,” Clarion said, more to herself than the others. She glanced back at her wings, still harshly glinting like embers. “It’s been such a long time. Perhaps she’s changed.”

“Not bloody likely.” Mary crossed her arms and scowled. “Sunfrost has been cruel since the day she Arrived. Even after all this time, I still can’t believe you two are sisters.”

Clarion’s chest tightened. Only the very oldest fairies and sparrow men knew she had a twin. Sunfrost had fled Pixie Hollow in a bitter rage ages ago, on the day of Clarion’s coronation. Since Sunfrost was the only fairy to Arrive on the border between the Winter and Warm seasons, she was a combination of both and possessed two talents, frost and light. Because of this, she felt she was special and therefore destined to become the rightful ruler of Pixie Hollow, not Clarion. 

Clarion turned to Milori but couldn’t meet his eyes. Although the couple had never revealed this to anyone who didn’t already know, Sunfrost was the one responsible for his broken wing. 

“Queen Clarion!” Cinda, one of Clarion’s personal attendants, burst into the room, her eyes wild. “I’m sorry to disturb you but a strange fairy is demanding to see you. She looks to be half Winter and half Warm and insists she’s your sister.”

Clarion tensed. She raised her head and straightened her shoulders in an effort not to show how nervous she was. She first had to find out what Sunfrost wanted even though she suspected it was bad. Determination to protect Pixie Hollow at all costs burned within her. 

“Thank you, Cinda.” Her voice sounded much calmer than she felt. “Please send her in.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ree!” Sunfrost burst into the room, knocking poor Cinda aside. “It has been long, too long.” She held her arms wide as if ready for an embrace but then stopped and stared, her blazing blue eyes studying Clarion from top to bottom. “Why, after all these years, you haven’t changed at all.”

“And neither have you,” Clarion said stiffly. Sunfrost was still slim and statuesque, her long hair an incongruous combination of fiery red and brilliant white. Her gown was made of blue and gold feathers that sparkled with tiny ice crystals. Two small glass vials dangled around her slender neck. One appeared to be empty while the other was filled with what looked like blue-black dust. 

“Ree, dear, you flatter me. I—” Sunfrost stopped when she spotted Fairy Mary. “Oh, Mary. I remember you. That annoying little tinker who always followed my sister around. But you’re not so little anymore, are you?” Her scarlet lips twisted into a smirk. Mary scowled and turned as red as a strawberry. “I’d lay off the sweets if I were you.”

“That’s _Fairy_ Mary to you,” Mary blurted, planting her hands on her hips. “I ought to—”

“And Milori.” Sunfrost faced him, turning her back on Mary. “How’s the broken wing?” Her voice softened. “Has it gotten any better?”

Rage burned through Clarion. “How dare you treat my friends this way! I demand you leave unless you can conduct yourself in a civil manner.”

Sunfrost bowed her head and lowered her wings. “Oh, Ree, I’m so sorry. You know how bad I’ve always been when it comes to social situations.” She turned her gaze to Milori and Mary. “I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.” They just glared at her.

Something tugged inside Clarion. She longed to believe there was some good in Sunfrost. After all, wasn’t _every_ fairy the epitome of good, having been born from the innocent laughter of a human infant? True, there have been a few who had lied, stolen, and cheated but these were isolated incidents. They eventually proved to be decent fairies overall and contributed greatly to Pixie Hollow. Certainly none of them were evil. Sunfrost, her own _twin_ , shouldn’t be the exception, although doubt clawed at Clarion. 

She took a deep breath. “I’d like to say I’m happy to see you Sunfrost but I have a feeling you only came back because you want something. Why don’t we get right to the point and you tell me what that is.”

Sunfrost heaved an enormous sigh and fluttered about the chamber. “Is that why you think I’m here, Ree darling? Wouldn’t you rather hear of all the exciting adventures I’ve had while I’ve been away? Especially since you’ve been stuck in Pixie Hollow all these decades?” 

“Stuck!” Mary blurted. “All the important work we fairies do is done right here.”

“She’s right,” added Milori. “We are constantly busy working with our talents to help not just Pixie Hollow but the human world as well. And Queen Clarion is in charge of all that.” He emphasized the word “queen.” Sunfrost flinched.

“Overseeing the four seasons takes up a lot of time,” Clarion said proudly, “as is making sure all the guilds are running smoothly and welcoming new Arrivals—”

“I’m not saying what you do is unimportant, Ree.” Sunfrost heaved a dramatic sigh and flapped her glass-clear wings. Clarion briefly thought back to the time when she herself had regular fairy wings, before the special transformation with pixie dust at her coronation that changed them into those resembling a sparkling golden butterfly’s. The wings of a sovereign. “In fact I find it admirable. So admirable that I’d like to have my own fairy colony to rule over.”

“You what?” Mary shrieked.

“But that’s impossible,” said Milori.

“Is it?” Sunfrost fidgeted with the vials around her neck. “Pixie Hollow isn’t the only fairy colony, you know. The world is a very big place and I can guarantee I’ve seen far more of it than any of you ever will. I’ve visited a number of these other colonies. I had to, in order to keep my pixie dust supply replenished for all these years. You only bring the seasons to a small portion of the planet, the ‘Mainland’ as you call it, which is only another small island not much bigger than Never Land. How do you think the seasons change for the rest of the world beyond this precious Mainland? Other colonies. And did you know that in the south the seasons are opposite?” 

“Just how do you expect to start your own colony?” Mary asked. 

“How does any colony get started? All I need is blue dust, baby laughs, and a Pixie Dust Tree. That’s all it takes to begin creating fairies. And I already have two out of the three.” She shook the vials, clinking them together. “I made my own blue dust and, during my travels, collected a good share of first baby laughs.”

Clarion leaned close to her sister and thought she could hear faint laughter like dozens of infants giggling at once coming from the seemingly empty vial. But the dust in the other didn’t look quite right. “That’s blue dust? It looks more black to me.”

“I did something a little different with the fall scepter I created from a Moonstone I borrowed from a colony near Madagascar.”

“Stole, more likely,” Mary mumbled. 

Sunfrost ignored her. “I used the new moon instead of the blue moon to make this dust. It’s much stronger than ordinary blue dust.”

Discomfort filled Clarion. Her instinct had been correct and Sunfrost was up to no good. But just what that was she couldn’t quite place. Was there any harm to Sunfrost starting her own colony? It would mean she’d leave Pixie Hollow alone, which ought to be a good thing. But what about the innocent fairies that were to Arrive in this new colony? What sort of ruler would Sunfrost make? Clarion shivered at the thought.

That wasn’t all that bothered her. There was that strange dust Sunfrost wished to use. Clarion made a mental note to ask Fairy Gary and Zarina about it as soon as she could since they were the main pixie dust experts. 

“Now all I need is my own Pixie Dust Tree.” Sunfrost paced, hovering slightly above the floor. “And I have a feeling there is an extra one somewhere in Pixie Hollow.”

Clarion’s internal anxiety deepened. She instantly knew what Sunfrost was referring to but opted to feign ignorance. “What do you mean?”

“I was on the Mainland not too long ago. On a rainy night I snuck into this pub to dry off and, keeping myself hidden, overheard a group of disgruntled pirates talking about how they’d had a Pixie Dust Tree on Skull Rock, which a fairy—I assume one of yours—had grown for them. It had created enough gold dust to make their ship fly. But this ship was hijacked by that fairy and her friends and the pirates never saw it again. The Tree also mysteriously disappeared from Skull Rock not long afterwards.” 

Sunfrost stopped pacing and folded her arms. “Now I know this story is true since I saw this ship when I arrived in Pixie Hollow, anchored in the grass near the stadium. It looks like it is being used for other things such as an animal hospital or some such nonsense. Don’t any of you deny this.” Her eyes practically glowed against her pale skin. 

Clarion’s chest tightened. She turned toward Milori and Mary who slightly shook their heads. They all knew exactly where this second Pixie Dust Tree was.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarion cleared her throat and forced herself to stare directly into Sunfrost’s brilliant eyes. “We will consider your request and let you know our decision tomorrow morning. If the answer is no—”

“And it probably will be,” Mary said under her breath. 

Clarion continued. “Then you will still be invited to remain in Pixie Hollow, provided you use your talents for positive purposes.”

Sunfrost snorted. “Why would you think otherwise, dear sister? Yes, I’ve had my little missteps in the past but that was a long time ago. There are so many new fairies that I’m sure have never even heard of me.” 

Clarion let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding as Sunfrost glided toward the exit. But then she stopped and turned. 

“By the way, I can’t understand why you are so protective of that second Tree since at least one of your fairies is an Alchemist. Do you realize how rare they are? None of the other colonies have any since it’s a talent that appears to have died out ages ago. You could just have her grow yet another Tree. A dozen if you like.”

She swept from the room. 

Zarina! Clarion felt her blood instantly chill. Sunfrost didn’t have to say it. If they refused to give her the Tree, she’d simply search for the “Alchemist,” kidnap her, and force her to grow another. 

Through the window, Clarion watched her sister fly off. She glided across Spring Valley, skimming just above the flowers. Fairies and sparrow men stopped their work to stare at her. With her frost-and-flame colored hair and ice-jeweled gown she was quite a sight. At least she wasn’t causing any trouble…yet. 

As soon as Sunfrost vanished from view, Clarion plucked a small shell from a hidden pocket in her gown and blew into it. A shrill whistle echoed about the chamber. 

Viola appeared at the window seconds later. “Who would you like me to summon, Your Majesty?” she said with a bow.

“Zarina, please. Oh, and Fairy Gary. I’m afraid I’m going to keep you busy for the rest of the day, Viola, since there are several fairies and sparrow men I must talk to. But only a few at a time.”

“Not a problem.” Viola flew off in a swirl of pixie dust.

“You aren’t honestly thinking of giving Sunfrost that extra Tree, are you?” said Mary. “You know she’ll only use it for her own selfish purposes.”

“That’s why I must find out about that dust she had on her. Zarina’s identity also must be kept a secret since Sunfrost could still use her even if she doesn’t get her hands on that Tree. I plan to warn everyone about all of this. But discreetly, so Sunfrost doesn’t catch on.”

“Well, I ought to leave you to that,” said Mary. “I’ve been away from Tinker’s Nook far too long and left Tinker Bell in charge.” She grimaced. “I’d almost rather deal with Sunfrost than find out what surprises I might be in for.” She looked up at Clarion and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Are you sure you’re going to be all right? If you need me to stay and—”

“I’ll be fine, Mary, thanks.” Warmth filled Clarion as she gazed down into Mary’s concerned brown eyes. She clearly remembered Mary’s Arrival, which occurred not long after hers and Sunfrost’s. They’d been best friends from that first day, well before Clarion was queen. “But I do have a request. Everyone should be properly informed and I won’t be able to talk to each individual fairy. Please let your tinkers know what is going on.” 

Mary nodded. “I will.”

“And I’ll talk to the Winter fairies, starting with Dewey,” said Milori, once Mary was gone. 

Clarion nodded. In order to get the second Tree away from the pirates, several fairies and sparrow men had flown all the way to Skull Rock. Using a shrinking dust Zarina concocted, they shrunk the Tree to the size of a weed, plucked it, and carried it back to Pixie Hollow. Periwinkle encased it in a frost globe to keep it safe. It was currently stored in Dewey’s library. 

Milori drew Clarion close and kissed her lips. Her heart raced as they reluctantly drew apart. “I promise I’ll return this evening, at sunset.”

A mixture of joy and grief battled within Clarion. She longed for Milori to stay by her side but knew he had to warn the fairies and sparrow men on his side of the border, as well as tend to other duties. A hollow ache filled her chest as she stood at the window, watching him depart. He effortlessly mounted his snowy owl and took off toward the Winter Woods. At least he would be back in a few hours. It wasn’t like before.

Viola returned with Fairy Gary and Zarina moments later. Reminded of her duties, she took a deep breath and glided toward them. 

“Is something wrong, Your Majesty?” asked Gary. Zarina, standing at his side, was unusually quiet. “Is that why this morning’s meeting was cut short?”

Clarion nodded. “It’s my twin sister, Sunfrost.”

“She’s back?” Gary scowled and crossed his arms over his broad chest. “What does she want this time?”

“You have a twin?” Zarina grinned. “Just like Tink and Peri? I never knew—”

“None of you newer Arrivals do but you are all soon to find out.” She told her story, how Sunfrost had Arrived on the border and was therefore a mix of both worlds. 

“But that’s not all,” Clarion continued. “She created a special dust, similar to our blue dust but made from the darkness of the new moon. She….” Clarion trailed off when Gary and Zarina exchanged worried looks. 

“This is bad. Worse than bad,” Gary mumbled, shaking his head. 

Clarion felt as if an icy hand had a tight grip on her heart.

“I studied this in Dustology,” Zarina said. “The gold dust that is created from new moon dust makes talents harmful, not helpful.”

Clarion struggled to maintain her composure. “And what about any fairies formed from this tainted gold dust?”

“They would be pure evil.” Gary’s tone was harsh. “New moon dust is something that should _never_ have been created.”

“That’s not all,” said Clarion. “Sunfrost wishes to use your Pixie Dust Tree, Zarina, to create her own colony from this dust.”

A ghost of a smile played about Zarina’s lips. “Well, she’ll never be able to find it.”

Clarion felt fairly confident Zarina was right but she had to remain cautious. “That might be true, Zarina, but, even so, we still aren’t completely safe. Since you are the only fairy in Pixie Hollow capable of growing Pixie Dust Trees, we must keep your identity hidden at all costs.” Clarion’s gaze flickered over Zarina’s colorful outfit, made to resemble the different dusts she experimented with. She had exchanged her pirate dress for that several weeks after her return. “I’m afraid, for now, until I can convince Sunfrost to change her mind or leave Pixie Hollow, you must go back to working as a regular dust-keeper.”

Zarina lowered her head in disappointment. “But what about my current project?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

Pain gripped Clarion’s chest. The broken wing cure. “I’m sorry but that will have to wait.” She placed her fingers beneath Zarina’s chin and gently lifted her face. Her large hazel eyes glistened with tears. “Your safety is more important. Please understand this is just temporary.”

Zarina nodded. “I understand, Queen Clarion.”

“Attagirl.” Gary patted her back. “Poor Yvette will be happy for the extra help. She’s been complaining about that elbow of hers. You stay here while I fetch you some dust-keeping clothes.”

“We can’t risk Sunfrost seeing you in that and figuring out you’re the Alchemist,” said Clarion as Gary hurried off. 

He returned with a plain yellow tunic, brown leggings, and matching boots, an outfit similar to the one Zarina had worn when she was a regular dust-keeper. Clarion had Cinda show Zarina to a private room where she could change. 

Clarion sighed. She was already exhausted and still had others to meet with. It was going to be a long day. 

And it would be even longer if Sunfrost decided to cause trouble. Clarion tensed, knowing that was all too possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Rage burned through Sunfrost as she flew through Pixie Hollow, searching for the second Pixie Dust Tree. Why was Clarion so stubborn? She had thought getting that Tree would be easy. What, in all of Never Land, did they need with an extra?

Clarion still didn’t trust her. That was why. Not even after all these years. You’d think she’d want to get rid of me in order to protect her precious Pixie Hollow, Sunfrost thought. And what better way to do that than revealing the location of that other Tree? 

She figured it was either somewhere outside of Pixie Hollow or magically hidden and suspected the latter. According to some of the storytellers from long ago, Never Land had a mind of its own and would sometimes shift things around according to whim. But Sunfrost was sure the concealment of that Tree had to be the work of Clarion and her subjects. 

Perhaps I should focus on finding the Alchemist instead, Sunfrost thought as she flitted back and forth across the border. There were Winter fairies on the Warm side and vice versa. Even Lord Milori had seemed immune to the warmth. Certainly the Alchemist was responsible for that. Warm and Winter never intermingled in the early days.

Well, except for my foolish sister and that Winter Lord of hers, she thought, feeling a smile stretch across her face. 

During that time, shortly before Clarion was chosen as the new queen, Sunfrost had envied her secret romance with the handsome Lord Milori. She’d often spy on them as they met at the border every day at sunset. He’d have less trouble if he loved me instead, she had thought, since I, unlike fragile Clarion, am just as comfortable in the cold as he is.

She had originally planned for her little prank to kill him but she found having him break his wing instead had worked out even better. He was now condemned to go through life as a cripple, never again knowing the joys of flying on his own. Let Clarion have him. A feeling of smug satisfaction overtook Sunfrost, replacing her initial fury. He’s damaged goods. 

Sunfrost finally gave up her search for the second Tree and decided to see if she could spot the Alchemist. But she knew it wouldn’t be easy. Clarion wasn’t stupid. Certainly this fairy would be hidden in plain sight, amongst the others. But as Alchemist, she could take on any talent. 

As Sunfrost studied the various fairies and sparrow men at their work, a strange feeling that she was being watched passed through her. She looked around and caught a glimpse of a slim, brown-haired fairy armed with a spear gazing at her from the shadows. A scout. 

“Rill, you mustn’t be seen,” someone urgently whispered. 

Sunfrost blinked and the fairy was gone. Of course Clarion would send scouts to spy on me. She fluttered on. That Rill had to be a new Arrival. Either that or not very good at her job. Sunfrost laughed. Was that the best Clarion could do? Sunfrost’s dual talents were far stronger than that of any ordinary fairy and she could overtake a battalion of scouts. 

She continued her observations, lingering briefly in each place so as not to attract attention. At least not more than she already was. Most of these fairies and sparrow men were much too young to know Clarion had a sister. Not unless Clarion told them. But Sunfrost’s unusual appearance was enough for some to stop their work and stare at her as she flew by.

Nature talent fairies painted flowers and butterfly wings, formed rainbows, decorated spider webs with dewdrops, and taught baby birds to fly. How insipid, Sunfrost thought. 

She wrinkled her nose as she flew over Tinker’s Nook. Green-clad workers scurried about, pushing wheelbarrows and piling gadgets into carts pulled by mice. That’s the pit where Pixie Hollow’s common drudges toil. Sunfrost scoffed at the thought of Clarion’s close friendship with Mary, a riff-raff tinker who was now apparently the head of that ridiculous guild, if they could even call it that. 

So typical of Clarion who had Arrived with rare leadership talent, which had already pegged her as the next queen. She always had a soft spot for the underdog. Back in those early days, Sunfrost had felt this should be overturned since it was she who was even rarer, a combination of the two worlds and as such was the only fairy at that time who could safely survive in both. The Winter side wouldn’t need Lord Milori to look after it since Sunfrost could cover every season. 

After the death of Queen Priscilla, Sunfrost had spoken to the Council, explaining that she, not Clarion, was meant to be the new queen. Her request was denied. 

Well, no matter. Once she had a Tree of her own, she’d start a new colony, one she’d rule over. Sunfrost encircled her fingers around the two precious vials. Her fairies would be special. They wouldn’t hide from humans and quietly and anonymously change the seasons. No. Hers would not only interact with the clumsies but control them. Why rule a puny land like Pixie Hollow when she could literally own the world? 

*

Weariness seeped through Clarion as Viola led the next group into the Meeting Chamber. After describing Sunfrost to Nyx and instructing her and the other scouts to watch her and be prepared for any trouble, she now had to break the news to the Seasonal Ministers. 

“You should banish Sunfrost immediately,” said Hyacinth. “Have you forgotten all the trouble she caused last time? She used her light talent to make fire. Fire! No other fairy can do that.”

“He’s right,” added Sunflower. “Don’t you remember how she nearly left Spring Valley a smoking cinder? And all because you had been chosen as the new queen instead of her. So many had been injured from her outburst.” She twisted a curly lock of red hair around a plump finger. “The hospital was overcrowded and the healing talents overworked. And poor Reed…”

“He had been one of the best garden talents at that time.” Redleaf’s voice was solemn. “Snuffed out like a candle.” 

“But that was an accident,” said Clarion. A small part of her longed for that to be true. Her own twin would never kill, not on purpose. The image of Reed’s fire-blackened skin and singed clothes as he lay lifeless on a hospital cot barged into her mind. It was a memory she’d long suppressed. And Sunfrost had not shown a hint of emotion, and certainly not remorse. She didn’t even offer to help fix the damage she had caused. 

“You don’t really believe that, do you?” Snowflake quirked a pale eyebrow. “But even if that was an accident—which I highly doubt—what she did to Lord Milori was not.” 

Grief swept through Clarion but she knew she had to remain strong. She mentally shoved those painful memories aside. “That’s why I called you all here. Sunfrost has new moon dust in her possession which can turn talents harmful and create evil fairies.” They all gasped in horror. “She is now after our spare Pixie Dust Tree. And if she can’t have that, I’m afraid she’ll seek out Zarina. Luckily Sunfrost has no idea who our Alchemist is so I had Zarina take on her former role as a dust-keeper. Please pass the word on to the other fairies to not reveal Zarina or the location of that Tree. And be discreet since Sunfrost must not suspect anything. And if there’s any trouble, Sunfrost can come to me.”

“We’ll tell the others, Queen Clarion,” said Redleaf, clasping her hand. “You shouldn’t have to carry this burden alone.”

Once they departed, they dispersed to their separate seasons. 

Clarion next had Viola summon two very special fairies: Tinker Bell and Periwinkle.

They held hands as they slowly approached her and bobbed their heads in unison. 

“We’re not in trouble, are we, Your Majesty?” Clarion couldn’t help but smile at the nervous quaver in Tink’s voice. “Peri had nothing to do with it. The prototype of the Thistle Catcher I’ve been working on got a bit out of control but no one was hurt—”

“Tinker Bell, that’s not what I want to see you about.”

“It’s not?” Tink looked up but still couldn’t meet Clarion’s eyes. An expression of relief crossed her face. 

Peri giggled. “I told you!”

“I’m sure you’ve heard by now that I have a twin.” They both grew serious and nodded. “And you’ve also heard, I’m sure, that she’s not exactly the nicest fairy, that she may have evil intentions.” They nodded again. “I can’t tell you how much I wish my relationship with Sunfrost was like the one you both share.”

Clarion pulled them into a tight embrace. Peri’s skin, like Milori’s, held a faint chill. “I hope you both always stay close. Cherish that.”

“We will, Queen Clarion,” Tink said when they drew apart. 

“We promise,” added Peri. She and Tink brushed at the tears that streaked their cheeks. 

Clarion was surprised to find her face was wet as well. This was the first time in her recent memory that she’d ever wept in front of her subjects. 

She had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last.


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t believe Queen Clarion has a twin,” Tink whispered to Peri as they flew from the Pixie Dust Tree toward Havendish Stream where they were to meet their friends for a picnic lunch. The shock of hearing it from Fairy Mary that morning and then having it confirmed by Queen Clarion herself still hadn’t worn off.

Peri nodded. “And she’s a fairy that’s both Winter and Warm. I’d never heard of that either.”

Rosetta, Vidia, Fawn, Iridessa, and Silvermist were already on the little island in the middle of the stream, setting out baskets of berries, salads, cheese, and gourds of fruit juice. 

“Where’s Zarina?” Tink asked, glancing toward the cylinder-shaped Dust Depot that stood a short distance away. 

“Still working,” Rosetta said with a shrug. “She’ll join us later, if she can. Fairy Gary wants extra dust in case of an emergency since, you know, I’m sure y’all heard….” She instantly hushed and looked around. 

Tink’s insides tightened. Fairy Gary ran a tight ship and Terence was one of his hardest workers, often putting in overtime. As much as she wanted, she hadn’t even bothered to ask him to join them and the thought made her heart ache. 

“Zarina couldn’t join us all that much either when she was busy with that broken wing cure—” Silvermist started to say but Vidia slapped a hand over her mouth. 

“Quiet!” The fast-flier leaped into the air and looked around. “Okay, we’re safe. I don’t see anyone who fits the description I was given.” She settled back down. “Remember, we’re not supposed to say anything about you-know-who.”

“Right,” Silvermist whispered, her eyes wide. “Sorry!”

“Should we even be out here?” Iridessa bit her lip. Her dark eyes darted back and forth. “The Minister of Autumn told us that Sunfrost is really powerful and her talents are stronger than any other fairy’s.”

“I should sic Hannah on her,” said Fawn, reaching for a blueberry the size of her hand. 

Tink shuddered. Although Hannah was apparently Fawn’s friend, she was still a hawk. 

“Well, Sunfrost hasn’t done anything yet,” said Tink. “Fairy Mary told us tinkers that we should just go about our business and act as if everything is normal. Who knows? Sunfrost caused trouble in the old days. Maybe she’s a lot nicer now.” Her gaze strayed to Vidia and she grinned. “We know fairies can change.”

“Why are you all looking at me?” said Vidia through a mouthful of watercress salad as the others giggled. 

Peri turned to Tink. “After lunch, can you show us your latest project?”

Tink glanced over at the bush where her Thistle Catcher was tucked away. Even though Vidia had successfully gathered up the Sprinting Thistles a few years back and banished them to Needlepoint Meadow, a few still managed to get loose and wreak havoc. The Catcher hadn’t exactly been perfected yet but she was proud of the design. “I’d be happy to.” 

“I’m so glad you could join us, Peri,” said Silvermist.

“Me too,” added Tink. Even with the Winter Fairy Protection dust, most of the other cold fairies still preferred the Winter Woods, including Peri’s closest friends. Rosetta spent more time over there visiting Sled than he did on this side. But Peri loved coming over to the Warm side—her favorite was the butterflies—and she couldn’t wait to join them at Fairy Camp in the summer. “I—”

“That’s so sweet,” said a mocking voice above Tink’s head. An unusual fairy hovered over them, her hair a mix of red and white. Her face resembled Clarion’s but her blue eyes gleamed with a harsh incandescence. A pair of glass vials hung around her neck, one clear, the other filled with a dark blue dust. Sunfrost! “A Winter fairy on this side of the border, here to visit with her warm season friends. You know that could only be the work of an Alchemist.”

“Well, you don’t see any Alchemist here, do you?” said Vidia, folding her arms. “Now why don’t you hurry along?”

Fire burst from Sunfrost’s hands. Tink gasped and Peri clutched her arm. 

“That’s not right,” Iridessa whispered. “Light talent shouldn’t work that way.”

The water surrounding their island boiled. Fish bobbed to the top, floating belly up.

“No!” Silvermist cried, darting into the air. “Stop! You’re hurting Havendish Stream. Water has feelings, you know. And those poor fish.” 

“Would you prefer I did this?” Frost shot out of Sunfrost’s open palms, instantly freezing the stream. 

“Just who do you think you are?” Rosetta shouted, placing her hands on her hips. “You can’t just barge over here and—”

“Oh, but I can.” Sunfrost grinned and fixed her burning gaze on Rosetta. “Are you going to stop me, little poppy?”

“We aren’t completely helpless, you know,” Iridessa said in an unusually confident voice. She fluttered upward and grasped a ray of sunlight, shining it directly into Sunfrost’s face. She staggered back, shielding her eyes.

“I’ll show you what this ‘little poppy’ can do.” Rosetta raised her arms. Sprouts sprang from the soil, stretching into long vines. They tangled around Sunfrost, constraining her arms and wings. She fell onto the ice, struggling and cursing.

“Now that’s what I call teamwork, Sunshine,” Rosetta said as she high-fived Iridessa. 

“Good work, girls,” said Nyx dashing toward them with a team of scouts. “We’ll take it from here.”

Sunfrost screamed as the ice melted beneath her. The scouts pulled her out of the water and set her, thrashing, soaked, and entangled in Rosetta’s vines, onto the shore. Nyx held a spear to her throat. 

“Tell Queen Clarion we captured Sunfrost,” she said to Rill, the newest member of the team.

“Right away, Nyx,” said Rill, a slender fairy with olive skin and short brown hair. Her light green eyes flashed with determination to please. 

As she turned to fly toward the Tree, Sunfrost managed to work a hand free and shot a fireball at her. Tink and the others screamed in horror as Rill was struck, exploding into a pile of ash and pixie dust. 

Tink heard wailing and realized it was coming from her. She had been present at Rill’s Arrival, which had only been a few weeks ago.

“I’m going to be sick,” Iridessa moaned. She leaned over and threw up into the water. The others sobbed and clung to one another. Tink tightened her grip around Peri’s shoulders. 

“You’ve gone too far,” Nyx said coldly, reaching into her pocket to retrieve a vial of nightshade powder. She tossed it at Sunfrost, enveloping her in a purple cloud. 

Flames once again spurted from Sunfrost’s hands. She stood, laughing and brushing aside the remains of the singed vines. No longer wet, she flared her wings. The scouts encircled her with spears drawn.

Sunfrost laughed. “During my travels, I developed an immunity to nightshade powder. Now let’s see what more damage I can do.”

She held up her arms. Fire danced upon her upraised palms. The scouts maintained their stances. 

“Oh, no you don’t.” Vidia leaped into the air and flew rapidly around Sunfrost, creating a whirlwind. Her flames were instantly extinguished and her wild, mismatched hair flew in all directions. Tink and the others cheered. 

Silvermist flew over and formed a storm cloud above Sunfrost. Rain poured down in heavy sheets, drenching her. “That’s for killing the Rill and the fish,” she said.

Sunfrost dropped her hands to her sides and lowered her head. Her wet hair veiled her face. “Okay, you all win,” she said in a small voice. “I surrender.”

Their cheers grew louder. Joy filled Tink as Vidia and Silvermist rejoined them. “All right, you guys!” she exclaimed as they all high-fived.

The scouts kept their spears raised as Nyx started binding Sunfrost’s hands behind her. “If you come quietly, Queen Clarion may show you mercy.”

Sunfrost suddenly pulled away and wrenched her hands free. A stream of frost blasted from them and swirled around Nyx and the other scouts, encasing each fairy in individual frost-globes.

“How dare you misuse your frost talent that way,” Peri yelled.

“You’re no match for me, little frost fairy.” Sunfrost waved her hand. 

A second later their tiny island was covered by an ice dome with a single window blocked by transparent bars. Tink and her friends were trapped. The cold was intense. She shivered, rubbing her arms and wished she had some of Zarina’s Warm Fairy Protection dust. She already felt her wings start to wither. 

“No, take care of the others first,” she said as Peri began to frost them. “You can always heal mine.”

“The scouts will be all right,” Peri said once everyone’s wings were frosted, “since frost protects wings.”

“Let’s just say I’m showing my kind side since I could easily destroy you all.” Sunfrost, now completely dry, fluttered outside their prison window. “Now I shall be extra nice if you either tell me where the second Pixie Dust Tree is hidden or where I can find the Alchemist.”

“Never!” shouted Rosetta.

Sunfrost ignored her. “I’d prefer the Tree since it would take the Alchemist a while to grow me a new one but either would work. After all, we fairies live a long time.” She fixed her gaze back on them. Her eyes glowed an intense blue. Tink and the other just glared back. “That is, you can but, as I’ve shown, fairies can also die prematurely.” She gestured toward the shore, at the pile that had been Rill. 

“Queen Clarion won’t let you get away with this,” Tink shouted, clutching the bars. She instantly regretted that since they were so cold they practically burned. 

“Oh, but she has.” A cruel smile stretched across Sunfrost’s face. A face far too similar to Clarion’s. “You don’t see her anywhere, do you? She has more important things to worry about than riff-raff tinkers.”

Sunfrost reached through the icy prison wall. Numbness from the cold penetrated Tink as she was pulled out. 

“Tink, no!” the others gasped. Peri and Vidia reached for her but Sunfrost knocked them aside with an icy blast. The prison instantly mended around them.

Tink barely had time to process what was happening as Sunfrost dragged her through the air and dumped her onto the shore, at the feet of the frost-encased scouts. The ground was frozen solid. Tink looked around. Frost coated everything: the trees, the grass, the flowers. Had Sunfrost brought Winter to this side? 

Tink didn’t have time to worry about that now. She glanced at the bush where her Catcher was concealed. 

Thinking as quickly as she could, she snuck her hand into a secret pocket in her leaf dress and pushed a button on the remote she had stashed away. She had been hoping to demonstrate this to her friends after lunch. 

“No funny business now,” said Sunfrost as she bound Tink’s wrists and ankles with shackles made of ice. The chill seeping through her skin was painful.

Her discomfort was replaced by a sensation of triumph as the Catcher trundled toward Sunfrost, an ungainly contraption on two wheels that still needed more work. But it should do the job. Metallic clawed arms hung at its sides and its middle was made of a net that resembled a spider web.

“What—?” Sunfrost whirled just as the Catcher snatched her in its claws and dumped her into the net. 

“Yes!” Tink shouted. She flapped her wings and struggled against the frozen binds but her efforts simply tightened them. The others’ cheers sounded so distant. Her friends remained trapped and she was unable to move. What now?

The Catcher suddenly burst into flames. Sunfrost emerged unscathed. 

Tink’s heart sank as she watched it smolder upon the ice, leaving behind a pile of ash and scrap metal. Several weeks of work lost. She’d have to build another…if she survived. 

“You are very clever for a simple tinker,” said Sunfrost, pacing. Her feathered gown swished and the strange vials she wore around her neck clinked together. “I’m actually impressed and it takes a lot to impress me. I’m glad I chose you to set an example.”

Rage overwhelmed Tink and she felt her face flare a hot red. Sunfrost bent down and grabbed her chin in a painful grip. Her touch both burned and chilled. 

“My, aren’t you a pretty shade of red.” An urge to spit at that unnervingly beautiful face flitted through Tink’s mind but her mouth was as dry as a dead leaf. She glared and bit her lip. “Such feistiness must be tamed.” Sunfrost lifted Tink’s wings, running her hands along them with her burning-cold touch. 

Tink’s rapid heart pounded in her ears. She barely made out the shouts coming from the island ice-prison. Peri’s voice was the loudest.

“Take me instead. Please. Don’t hurt my sister.” Peri pressed her face through the ice bars.

“Sister?” Sunfrost’s feet crunched over the ice as she continued her pacing. “Why, there are another set of twins. A Warm and a Winter. How quaint. Why hadn’t Clarion told me?”

Tink clenched her hands into fists and felt her nails bite into her palms. If she goes after Peri….

“Well, you will be next, little frost fairy.” Sunfrost’s strong voice pierced the chilly air. “But first, you’ll watch your sister slowly die.” Tink turned her head. Flames rippled over Sunfrost’s slender fingers. “Let’s see. I’ll start with her wings…unless any of you can tell me what I need to know.” Tink gritted her teeth.

“No!” Zarina’s cry tore at Tink’s ears. She looked up to see her friend, once again dressed as a dust-keeper, flying from the Depot. “Leave them alone. I’m the Alchemist, the one you want.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lord Milori returned at sunset as he promised. Clarion dined with him on one of the Pixie Dust Tree’s upper branches for a clear view. Shafts of gold radiated from clouds swirled with orange and violet. Overhead the sky was a deep blue vault bejeweled with emerging stars. Memories of how she used to meet Milori at this time in the early days prickled her mind.

Weary from meeting with fairies and sparrow men all day, she snuggled next to him on that branch as they nibbled cheese and boysenberry rolls and sipped rose nectar wine. It wasn’t fancy but this was just what they wanted. She was wrapped in a thistle-down robe and had removed her crown, letting her hair flow loose. A soft, fragrant zephyr toyed with it, occasionally blowing long wisps across her face. Clarion didn’t mind. 

As she and Milori spoke about the events of the day, her thoughts raced back to that horrible time when he’d broken his wing.  
Clarion hadn’t been queen of Pixie Hollow for very long and assumed Sunfrost had left for good. She and Milori met at the border as they usually did. It was earlier than usual and even though the sun was high, she felt the intense chill emanating from the Winter Woods. Milori stroked her hair and leaned close for a kiss. His magnificent wings flared behind him. 

“Help! A hawk!” Sunfrost’s piercing voice jolted Clarion from her trance. Her twin had returned and was in trouble. Sunfrost sounded distant; she was all the way in Sunflower Meadow. 

Milori didn’t consider the danger he was in by crossing. He took off with Clarion flying beside him. Disturbing thoughts raced through her head. She had to admit, even then, she didn’t care much for her sister and had been relieved when she’d left. Sunfrost had always felt superior to everyone since she had two talents and was often mean to the other fairies, especially Mary. But Clarion didn’t want her to be devoured by a hawk.

Sweat dripped from Milori’s flushed face and his wings were starting to wilt by the time they arrived in Sunflower Meadow. 

Sunfrost sat beneath one of the sunflowers, fanning herself with a petal and laughing. “Fooled you!” she said in a sing-song voice.

Milori merely shook his head and sank to his knees.

Sunfrost stood and stared down at him. “Don’t you wish you were a part of two worlds, like me?”

A mixture of rage and grief flashed through Clarion. She grasped one of Milori’s arms but he was too weak to stand. Several fairies and sparrow men, who had been working nearby, rushed over to help. His face was red and bathed in sweat, his wings shriveled, drooping like wilted flowers. One broke off as she and a large sparrow man lifted him into the air to carry him to the hospital.

Sunfrost’s hysterical laughter echoed in her ears. At that moment, Clarion truly hated her sister.

Everyone shunned Sunfrost after that. She finally fled for good, only to return now, decades later. But it was because of her that Clarion, as the new queen, had to set up that terrible law separating the Warm and Winter fairies.

Clarion was jolted from that painful reverie when Cinda flew toward them, her eyes wide.

“Your Majesty, Lord Milori,” she said with a bow. Her voice trembled. “I’m so sorry to disturb you but there is trouble down by Havendish Stream.”

Clarion felt the blood drain from her face. This could only mean one thing….

She threw off her robe, revealing her pixie dust gown beneath. She didn’t bother to fix her hair, allowing it to flow loose.

Milori whistled for his owl as Clarion took to the air. Anxiety pumped through her.

*

Sunfrost tightly grasped Zarina’s arm. Tink shivered, both from horror and the icy chill of her shackles. “You’ve been a difficult little fairy to track down. But now I have you. If you don’t grow me a Pixie Dust Tree, I’ll destroy your friends one by one.”

“How can you possibly do that if you don’t have any talents?” Tink could barely hear Zarina’s voice, which sounded oddly calm, over the rapid pulsing of her heart.

“Talents.” Sunfrost tossed her head back and laughed. The fading sun mixed with brightening moonlight glimmered against her hair, intensifying the dual colors. “Don’t you know? I’m the only fairy in Pixie Hollow to have Arrived with two talents.”

“Is that so?” Zarina reached into her pocket and showered Sunfrost with gray pixie dust. Her feathered gown instantly dulled and lost its sparkle. Her red-white hair turned grayish brown. “Why don’t you show us?”

“What have you done?” Sunfrost shrieked. She raised her hands but nothing happened. The surrounding frost instantly dissolved. Tink’s ice shackles vanished before she even had a chance to tug them loose. She rubbed at her numb wrists and ankles.

“That’s talent-neutralizing dust,” Zarina said smugly as the frost-globes imprisoning Nyx and the other scouts dissipated. In seconds, they surrounded Sunfrost, their spears drawn. To Tink’s immense relief, the prison holding her friends had also vanished. “Tink, are you all right?” Zarina gently helped her to her feet.

“Yeah, thanks to you,” said Tink, tightly embracing her. “I thought you couldn’t do any alchemy while Sunfrost was around.”

“Well, you know me, Tink,” Zarina laughed. “I’ve never been very good at following rules.”

They were instantly surrounded by Peri, Sil, Dessa, Vidia, Rosetta, and Fawn who joined them in a big group hug. Tink was squeezed so tightly she could barely breathe but joy filled her. When they drew apart, she was nearly knocked over by Sunfrost, struggling to escape.

“I may have lost my powers but I’m still stronger than all of you,” Sunfrost mocked, fluttering into the air. “You’ll regret this.”

“I know what will stop her.” Fawn whistled. Seconds later, a young hawk swooped downward and grasped a fleeing Sunfrost in her talons. Hannah.

Sunfrost screamed. Hannah alighted on the ground but didn’t release the fairy. “That’s a…” Sunfrost grew even paler and looked ready to faint.

“A hawk,” finished Fawn. “She sure is. How would you like a nice tasty snack, Hannah-Banana?” Hannah cocked her head and stared down at Sunfrost with large, golden eyes.

“You have a choice, Sunfrost,” said Nyx. “Come with us or become Hannah’s dinner. It’s up to you.”

Sunfrost slumped. “Okay, I’ll go with you. Just make this creature go away.” Hannah reluctantly released her. Sunfrost stumbled toward the scouts. Nyx bound her hands behind her back. Sunfrost suddenly seemed so vulnerable now that she was stripped of her powers and Tink almost felt sorry for her.

“Sunfrost, what happened to you?” Queen Clarion asked, fluttering toward them, followed by Lord Milori on his owl. Her long hair flowed loose and she wasn’t wearing her crown.

“She tried to harm the others but Zarina neutralized her talents,” said Nyx, keeping a tight grip on Sunfrost. “Still, I’m afraid not everyone came out unscathed. Sunfrost murdered Rill with a fireball.” She pointed to the pile of ash and pixie dust.

Grief shadowed Clarion’s face and all of them bowed their heads. Milori stepped down from his mount and placed his arms around Clarion.

“It is a sad day when one fairy kills another,” Clarion said softly. “Rill had only begun to live. She will be greatly missed.”

Hot tears tickled Tink’s cheeks. She didn’t bother to brush them away. Through blurry eyes, she noticed the others also silently wept, including Clarion.

The queen glared at Sunfrost. “Take her away.” Her voice was even colder than the shackles that had bound Tink’s limbs. “Imprison her in one of the underground cellars until we can think of a fitting punishment.” She strode up to her sister and yanked the vials from her throat. “You won’t need these anymore.”

Tink stared as the scouts dragged Sunfrost off. It seemed they ought to celebrate but inside she felt hollow. She stood close to her friends and tightly held Peri’s hand.

Queen Clarion opened the clear vial. The sound of countless baby laughs floated into the air, growing fainter as it drifted away.

“The laughs are finally free,” she said. “Some may find their way back to Pixie Hollow. When they do, they will Arrive as proper fairies with helpful talents.”

Clarion then handed the vial containing dark blue dust to Zarina. “Please, take this and destroy it.”

“I will, Queen Clarion.” Her tone was solemn. “I promise.”

*

Clarion and her Council stayed up well into the night, discussing what should be done with Sunfrost.

“If it were up to me, I’d rip off her wings and have her banished,” said Fairy Mary.

Clarion pondered this. Banishment had been a viable punishment in past years. She was grateful that during her reign none of her fairies had committed any crimes serious enough to deserve that…until now. 

But tearing off another fairy’s wings…Clarion shuddered. That was something she knew she could never do, or command be done, not even to Sunfrost. 

“I vote for life imprisonment,” said Snowflake. 

“But that would mean we’d still be responsible for her,” said Hyacinth. “She’d have to be fed and—”

“Not necessarily.” A smirk crossed Snowflake’s face. 

“Letting her die of starvation would make us just as cruel as she is,” Milori pointed out. 

“I agree,” said Redleaf. “We can put her to work. Certainly a lot of talents could use the extra help.”

“Now that Zarina’s an Alchemist again, I could use an extra worker on the assembly line.” Fairy Gary nudged Zarina who remained unusually silent. She didn’t respond. 

“And I’m sure there are plenty of things to scrub and polish around Pixie Hollow, just in this Tree alone,” added Sunflower. “Not to mention Needlepoint Meadow can use some guarding with those confounded Sprinting Thistles.” 

“Well, I don’t want her around my tinkers.” Mary crossed her arms. “I’m already imagining all the pranks she’d pull and the trouble she’ll stir, with or without her talents.” 

The other guild supervisors murmured in agreement. 

“Well, we have to think of something,” said Hyacinth, his voice quavering with impatience. 

Everyone turned toward Clarion. 

“It’s been a long day.” Milori placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Perhaps you ought to sleep on this and we can resume—”

“No.” Despite the tightness in Clarion’s throat, her voice came out strong and echoed about the chamber. “I’ve made my decision.” 

*  
Sunfrost was given food and a two-day ration of pixie dust as she was sent away. 

“That’s more than you deserve,” said Mary.

Sunfrost ignored her and faced Clarion. Despite her now gray gown and dull hair, her eyes still held an ominous blue glow. Neither sister spoke. Sunfrost shouldered a simple leaf-bag containing the items she’d been given and flew off, escorted out of Pixie Hollow by Nyx and the other scouts. She disappeared into the glare of the rising sun. 

Although Clarion knew she should be relieved, her heart felt like a damp wad of tangled spider silk. She noticed Zarina standing away from the rest of the Council, her gaze fixed in the direction Sunfrost had gone. Her wings drooped and wisps of wild hair veiled her face. 

“It has been a sad and exhausting day,” Clarion said, gliding to her side. “Is that why you seem so troubled, dear?” She brushed the hair-wisps from Zarina’s eyes. “You really ought to get some sleep. We all should.”

“I’ve just been thinking.” Zarina’s voice was soft, choked. “You could have banished me when I told you I’d stolen the blue dust. But you gave me a second chance.” She looked up at Clarion. “Why?” 

Clarion placed an arm around her shoulders. “Zarina, you certainly can’t compare yourself to Sunfrost. You’ve proven you’re a good fairy overall. My sister had repeatedly committed wicked acts and never once shown even a hint of remorse. She was truly evil.”

Clarion’s own words tugged at her. How could any fairy be completely evil? Sunfrost, like all the others, had been formed from untainted dust and a baby’s first laugh. And she was Clarion’s twin. 

When everyone dispersed to start their daily duties, Milori and Clarion stood together, wrapped in each other’s arms. She leaned her head against his strong shoulder but couldn’t purge the thoughts of her sister from her mind. Would she survive out there without her talents? Perhaps another colony would take her in. At least she was now harmless. 

The sound of an infant’s laugh vibrated through the air, growing gradually closer. Had one of the escaped laughs chosen to return? Or was this a new one? It didn’t really matter. Clarion looked up. Vidia sped by, guiding a floating dandelion seed toward the Tree. 

“It’s time for you to greet another new Arrival,” Milori said, kissing Clarion and stepping back. 

Joy instantly replaced her melancholy as she drifted toward the Tree. One fairy was dead, another banished but life in Pixie Hollow would go on.

The End


End file.
